Raising Naruto
by read'it'but'dont'believe'it
Summary: Aiki is a fourteen year old who lost both her parents and is withdrawn. The Hokage assigns her the mission of raising Naruto and now her world is turned upside down. She hasn't let any one in her heart since her parents died, how will she react to the needs of a baby. Story will probably not follow the plot. Ends when they are adults. Sasuke will also live with them after massacre.
1. Mission: Baby

New Story! If you have read some of my other stories you might notice this one is a little difference and if you don't please check them out!

I do not own Naruto…sadly.

Chapter One

I walked into the Hokage's office hesitantly, noticing how grim it was. It was midnight and I had just come from parole around Konoha since I was in the ANBU. The office was dark since the power went off and only a single light was lit in the office.

"The power is out in all of Konoha. The kyuubi attack has left many dead or in need of medical attention. All of them are shinobi, and Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze is deceased," I reported to the Third Hokage solemnly.

"Yes, we were expecting a weakening of the sealing jutsu but nothing like this. It was a massacre and thanks to Minato did we survive," the Hokage was facing away from me. He looked out the window and all I saw of him was shadow.

"Why have I been called in sir?" I asked as I cautiously stepped forward, the shadows in the room were playing with my mind after what I had just witnessed.

"I have a mission for you. An S-rank mission," he said. I was surprised. At the moment I was the youngest in ANBU being fourteen. S-rank was way out of my scope and better suited for more senior shinobi.

"Sir?" I questioned, wondering what was going through his mind.

"You are the best qualified shinobi, kunoichi in your case, for this," he said finally turning around to face me in his chair. In his arms a baby, which had recently by the looks of it, was sleeping. It was blond with strange whisker markings on his cheeks.

"What?" I asked majorly confused.

"This is Uzumaki, Naruto," he said softly.

"Uzumaki…the new jinchuriki?" I asked in disbelief as he placed him in my hands.

"Take care of him. The villagers will hate him for what he is," he said sadly, "Even if his father sacrificed his life for this village."

"His father…Minato-sama he…tried to protect my…dad in the mission…The one that killed…him. Mother told me once…I'll look after him," I looked down at the child. He started to cry suddenly, his shrieks bringing back from my memories. I started to rock him trying to shush him.

"Your house has room for him?" he asked.

"Yes."

"The other shinobi will assist you if Naruto gets in any trouble because of the other nations who want the kyuubi. I have his things here somewhere for you to live together as soon as possible," the Hokage said.

"That?" I asked pointing at the bag by his desk.

"Yes, take good care of him," he handed me the bag and took a bottle out for me. I smiled at him and gave it to Naruto and he finally grew quiet. I took of my mask revealing my brown eyes to Naruto as he gazed back at me with his sky blue eyes. I smiled as he tugged my orange-red hair. I pulled his hand away and took him home.

"No one's going to do anything to you 'till I'm gone. You going to have a family Naruto even if your parents are gone, just like mine," I whispered at him as he fell asleep.

Hope you liked it! Please review!


	2. Wake Up

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter Two

I woke startled, as a piercing scream tore through the night. I jumped up from my sleep, clutching a kunai in my hand. I glanced around, expecting to find enemy shinobi here.

"What the hell?" I said when I noticed I was home and alone. "What happened?" I muttered to myself.

I crept through my house towards the noise. I stopped outside of the guest room where the racket came from.

I took a deep breath before I barged into the room. A blond baby stared at me for a second, maybe less, before he started screaming even louder. I remembered my uhh…mission then and face palmed myself.

"Shh…shush Naruto," I told him holding up my hands in an attempt to quiet him.

He grew quiet for half a second before he started crying.

"Please shut up," I said. "What do you want?"

I reached over and picked him up. He calmed down a little and I tried to rock him. "Are you hungry, gassy-please don't tell me you need a diaper change."

I checked and sure enough he needed to be changed.

"I'm going to kill you, when you aren't my mission anymore," I whispered angrily.

I quickly changed his diaper and put him down. Two seconds later he was screaming…again. I stared at him in disbelief, and then groaned.

"Do you want me to sing? I'll make you deaf. No story, sorry but I only know gore…" I stated watching him. His faced was scrunched up in anger, and it reminded me of_ my_ dead brother.

"Sleep, baby, sleep," I started singing softly and picked up the boy.  
"Your father tends the sheep  
Your mother shakes the dreamland tree  
And from it fall sweet dreams for thee," Naruto calmed down as I rocked him back and forth. I walked over to a chair.  
"Sleep, baby, sleep  
Sleep, baby, sleep," I stared down, willing the boy to fall asleep.

"Sleep, baby, sleep  
Our cottage vale is deep  
The little lamb is on the green  
With snowy fleece so soft and clean  
Sleep, baby, sleep  
Sleep, baby, sleep," I smiled as Naruto yawned. He reached up at me and grabbed a hand. He grinned and pulled my hair. I frowned and took him to his bed.

"I'll have to get some real baby things," I said looking at the makeshift crib. It was a bed with pillows pilled in a square form to keep him from wandering to the edge of the bed and falling.

I placed him down and sang one verse of a different song.

"Amazing grace! How sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me  
I once was lost but now am found  
Was blind but now I see," Naruto finally fell asleep again and I left him.

Mother used to sing that song when I was sick. I sighed lightly and frowned. It had been a while since I thought about my parents…or brother. I smiled, "Naruto you may just make me human…if you last that long. What was the Hokage thinking lumping you with me? The only reason I didn't hate you is 'cause I dislike everyone." I shook my head and headed for my room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I woke up startled, feeling like I was forgetting something. I stood up and got ready for the day, trying to figure up what woke me up.

I went and made breakfast for myself. I was in the middle of flipping a pancake when I realized what had woken me up. Naruto was laughing every now and then and the noise carried.

I finished the pancake and went to check up on him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Me:** Great second chapter done! I feel jealous of Naruto…no one ever sung to me while I was growing up!

**Aiki:** You're not the one singing!

**Me**: Meh, shut it, I gave you a brother!

**Aiki** :( angrily shaking fist) After taking all my family!

**Me:** (Waving a hand) Details, details. At least you're not with Kikyo's story.

**Kikyo:** You called?

**Me:** NO! Leave! What happened to the guards at the door?

**Kikyo:** I'm a kunoichi, duh. People please review!


	3. Iruka

Dedicated to TKM, thanks for reviewing!

Chapter Three

I walked over to Naruto's room and frowned as an intruder's chakra was in the room. I stormed into the room without thinking, a kunai in my hand, my face was furious.

I looked at the intruder and blinked in surprise at him and lowered my arm. I stared at a young boy who had a scar running across his nose. He was tanned and looked like he hadn't slept.

"What are you doing here Iruka-san?" I asked him.

He gave me a look of hatred and pointed at Naruto. "What is that monster doing here?"

"I have no idea what you mean. The only person here besides us is Naruto," I told him in a bored manner.

"He's the jinchuriki. What. Is. He. Doing. Here," he emphasized every word with a jab of his hand.

"Waking up," I said mockingly.

"Why are you looking after him?" he snarled bitterly. Naruto then decided to laugh at us and pulled both his legs into the air with his arms.

"I'm the only person qualified who would accept. He's the jinchuriki and I don't hate him. I have room in my house and don't mind him being here…yet," I informed him.

"You hate kids…you dislike the entire world! Why would you be qualified?" he asked. His shouted agitated Naruto who started to cry like no tomorrow.

"Do you have cotton in your ears? I hate the world, yes, that is why I would treat him the same I would treat everyone in the world instead of picking him out of the crowd. And I'm not stupid I know this is an attempt by Sarutobi-sama for me to open up my heart to someone," I said walking over and picking up the baby. "Why are you here?"

"I was going to invite you to my parents' funeral," he said glaring at wailing child in my arms.

I felt guilty, scolding a child whose parents were gone. I smiled sadly at him, letting him see through the mask I always wore. "I'm sorry for your lose. If you need to talk to someone I'm here," I told him softly, rocking Naruto back and forth.

"You're holding the demon that killed them," he whispered.

"Naruto holds the nine tails inside so it doesn't harm us. He's life is a sacrifice to us all, but hopefully he'll have a life filled with joy," I said, cooing at Naruto.

"What do you mean?" he asked, at the brink of tears. I could see the pain swimming in his eyes as he looked at me.

"The village won't love him, won't hold him as a hero. They will only see nine tails…and Naruto has no family. I know how that feels as you do now," I told him with a sigh. I walked out of the room giving him room and time to think. If he was smart he would leave it all behind…but if he didn't, I don't I could let him back into my house.

I walked around the kitchen grabbing Naruto's breakfast, which was a bottle of baby formula, and started to feed him. "I don't think I can give you mashed food for a few months…"

"Will you come?" Iruka asked from the kitchen door.

"I will, now are you going to help me go shopping for Naruto's things or are you going to leave?" I asked him.

"Umm…what things?"

"Baby stuff, you know, formula, diapers, clothes, a crib, a stroller…" I listed.

"Uhh no thanks, I have to go train," he said quickly before fleeing.

"Now why wouldn't he want to come shopping with us?" I asked Naruto. He stared at me before he opened his mouth, ignoring the bottle and proceeded to scream.

"Now I get it…shut up, I'm not gonna sing to you," I snapped at him, successfully quieting him. He started at me and I cringed thinking he was going to scream again, but instead he laughed at me. I stared at him now, before putting the bottle in his mouth again. "Finish up so we can go shopping.

.

.

Hope you liked it; I plan on updating in two days so stay tuned.

I do not own Naruto, please review.


	4. Shopping

Thank you for reviewing TKM! Here's some more!

Chapter Four

I stared down at the child in my arms, wondering why I agreed to this.

What I told Iruka was right. I did not enjoy the company of others and I loathed children. I helped Iruka train because I respected his father. He had fought alongside my parents.

A gurgle brought my thoughts back to the matter at hand. I had no supplies to raise a child and I had to go get them. The problem was how much could I buy with my limited budget.

"You're a lot of trouble, I hope you know that," I told him. He stared at me and laughed, reaching up to pull my hair. I glared at him until he let go and sighed.

"Might as well get this over with," I walked over to the door and left. On my way to the store I got many looks from the villagers, from shock to horror to hatred. All the looks where directed at Naruto and I glared at all of them, daring them to say something to my face.

I growled when a woman grabbed her kid when he got to close, pulling him away.

The rest of the way was irritating to me, and I was at my breaking point when I went into the store. I grabbed a cart and placed Naruto inside.

I walked around picking up the more essential things.

"Formula…diapers…crib…bottles…"I muttered as I grabbed them. I picked Naruto up as soon as he grabbed the diaper container and continued on my way.

I went and paid for it, impatient to go home.

"You're so young to be looking after a baby," the woman behind the counter said.

"Someone has to look after him," I shrugged at her and paid.

"What's his name?" she asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki," I responded, grabbing the bags and left a shocked woman behind. I walked home ignoring the looks this time and took a shortcut.

It took me through the destruction the kyuubi had done. I looked at the demolished buildings and shinobi who were attempting to clean the mess up and find survivors.

I had been there and watched the kyuubi attack. I had saved several people but more had died. Naruto was keeping him from attacking the village again but the villagers only saw him as the kyuubi.

I went home, and started to set up the crib in Naruto's room. It was easy to assemble but Naruto refused to take a nap.

"Go to sleep," I growled at him. I was currently sitting down in front of him. I held him up in front of me and glared at him.

He laughed at me and reached once again for my hair. I pulled him away from it and stood up. I went to the kitchen and prepared a snack for him.

"Here," I muttered as I gave it to him. He ate it greedily and soon he was done. I smiled at him and put a rag over my shoulder to burp him.

"Now it's time for your nap," I said taking him back to his room. I placed him down and put a pacifier in the crib so he would fall asleep. It worked and soon he was sleeping soundly.

.

.

That's it people. I noticed that if I keep it up with such short chapters I'm never going to finish. Next chapter is going to be longer.

I do not own Naruto. Review.


End file.
